


A Pox On You!

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Sick Fics [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, itchiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Ciel has chicken pox and won't stop scratching so Sebastian has to take extreme measures.





	A Pox On You!

Itchy. _So_ itchy. I cant stand it. Sebastian said not to scratch but I _have_ to, this is killing me. I cant do anything – all I can think about is how much I want to scratch and how much I'm not supposed to. Sebastian put some cream on me but it doesn’t seem to have helped much. I wish he was here. no I don’t. _I_ was the one who sent him away. He wouldn’t relax next to me just, sat there ready to stop me from scratching. I promised I wouldn’t if he just left for a bit, I couldn’t take his staring any longer.

So itchy. Maybe if I just _rub_. Yes! Rubbing isn’t scratching. Just to relieve some of the irritation.

"Ciel! you promised not to scratch if I left."

"Wha?"

"I am truly sorry about this."

"Sebastian wait!" suddenly he had me pinned down. "Sebastian you _cant!_ "

"I must. If you haven’t the self control I’ll have to put precautions in place."

I felt mittens cover my hands. I looked down at my hands – of course they looked like paws, cat obsessed git! I tried to shake them off but they wouldn’t budge.

"Take them off me _now_! I am _not_ a child!"

"On the contrary. I think you’re being very childish."

"It's not childish to not want to wear these ridiculous things." I huffed.

"I know you don’t. want to wear them but it cant be helped... its the only way to stop you from scratching until there’s nothing left."

"Yes, of course – don’t. let me ruin your meal. Wouldn’t want you to feel you’ve been cheated, would we?"

He sighed. I knew he didn’t like me bringing the contract and things up in arguments, and deep down I guess I knew the mittens were necessary, but I still hated them and him for making me wear them.

"Come here." He said lifting me and wrapping his arms around me. I nestled closer to him. I never noticed how rough his coat was before. Without thinking much I pressed closer to him rubbing against him it felt good, _really_ good. Finally this was the kind of scratch I was after. I heard a chuckle from above me – frankly I'd forgotten he was there.

"Not now, maybe when you’re better." He said, lying me back down. I looked at him confused before realising what that must have looked like to him. I blushed.

"No, I wasn’t. That’s not what I..." Oh well, never mind.


End file.
